


this year's for me and you

by likewinning



Category: DCU
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be Christmas night, but <em>someone</em> has to keep the city safe. Or a lot of someones. Written for Comment Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this year's for me and you

Jason doesn't mind pulling patrol duty on Christmas. Usually even the crazies keep things to a minimum, and it's not _as_ freeze-your-balls- off cold as it usually is. And anyway, it's not like he was exactly invited to any of the Wayne family festivities.

Right about now, he figures - as he flies down from the rooftop to give a couple of muggers a seriously bad night - right about now, Bruce is probably schmoozing up to his latest fake girlfriend and asking her, fake-drunk, if she'd met his son. And right about now - one mugger down and wrapped up safely for the cops - _that_ not so little anymore brat is likely –

"Thirty-six point four oh seconds," Damian says, to his left. "Not bad, for _you_."

Jason turns and glares at him. It's never as effective with the helmet on, but he's pretty sure the kid gets the picture. "Maybe I was saving up the energy to drop _you_ , twerp," Jason says.

Damian tilts his head up, though he barely has to anymore. He's getting taller, which is going to be annoying as shit in a few years.

If either of them makes it that long, anyway.

"You wouldn't," Damian says. "It's Christmas."

It's true, Jason _probably_ wouldn't - he may be an asshole, but he's not a _Grinch_ \- but – "That only makes me ask why _you're_ here, Tiny Tim."

Damian practically _hisses_ , "Don't you _ever_ -"

"Cool your boots," Jason says, holding up his hands. One of the muggers groans coming around. Jason kicks him. "How about Little Drummer Boy?"

"Tt," Damian says, but he looks mildly less about to bite Jason straight through the hood. Then: "I am not particularly adept at... festivities."

Jason grins. "Rich old ladies kept pinching your cheeks, huh?"

"Some people just live too long," Damian says, and it's not supposed to be funny, but it makes Jason laugh.

"Shut up," Damian says. "Just because _you're_ the black sheep of the family and choose not to attend these things -"

"Aww, you count me as family?"

Damian looks like he's counting to _ten_ , actually, but -

"At least as much as -" Damian starts, but then there's a very soft whooshing sound, and another ex-Robin is standing between them.

"Quiet night?" Tim asks, with a gesture at the two zip-tied scumbags that the cops haven't even picked up yet.

"Getting less so," Jason says. "Shouldn't you be making a spectacle somewhere?"

Tim shrugs. " _Tim Drake_ can't handle his champagne and crashed early. There was a breaking and entering with my name on it."

Jason snorts, stepping not at all carefully over the muggers. The others follow him out of the alley, boots tromping through the slush. "So, what, Bruce is left with Dick and party guests for company?"

"Not even," Tim says. "He begged off before this one made his exit."

"I have a _name_..."

"Whatever, hellspawn -"

"Children," Jason holds his hands up. Apparently patrol equals babysitting duties tonight.

"So," Jason says. "Everyone's gone. Which means -"

"Not everyone," Tim corrects.

"Who's -"

"Steph."

"Steph?"

"Steph."

"Which means Bruce is probably -"

"Working out an exit as we speak."

"Oh, man," Jason laughs. "Fuck patrol, I wanna go watch the crazy blonde girl make B pull his hair out."

"We'll never get back there in time. She was already pulling tinsel off the trees and throwing it at people when I left."

"And that," Jason says, "is why I have a camera feed to Wayne Manor. C'mon, kids, back to my safehouse."

"And you say _I'm_ creepy..."

"The creepiest, Tiny Tim. But you're an inspiration to us all."

"Not to _me_."

"Hush up, Cindy Lou, or you're not invited."

"Tt," Damian says, but he's quiet the rest of the way there. After all, there's nothing _quiet_ like Stephanie Brown doing her Christmas best to embarrass Bruce Wayne in front of his party guests.


End file.
